Kissing
by ForsakenOn
Summary: Kaidoh did not like kissing. Or so he thought. (mainly InuKai, with some TezuFuji, OishiEiji, and MomoRyo)


Title: - Kissing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis….it belongs to Konomi-sensei. Darn.

Pairings: InuKai, with TezuFuji, OishiEji and MomoRyo by the side.

Summary: Kaidoh did not like kissing. Or so he thought.

Author's note: This fic contains a heavy blow of fluff and sap! Read and feel all fluffy and happy. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kissing.

Kaidoh Kaoru did not like kissing. He did not find the idea of lips locking, mouths meshing, tongues connecting and saliva exchanging between two people appealing to him. In fact, he found that utterly revolting and downright disgusting.

Kaidoh had never been kissed in the lips before, and he felt rather embarrassed to admit that he did, however, sometimes wonder how would it feel to kiss or to be kissed by someone. Not that he'd hope to be engaged in a kiss with anyone, but most of the time, people seemed to be happy and blissful when they are kissing their other significant partner. Well, blame it on hormones, but Kaidoh couldn't help but to wonder how would a kiss be like.

Kaidoh would've dismissed the thought easily, if not for the few kissing incidents that he had accidentally witnessed, like the one he did two weeks ago. The second year teen had decided to skip recess for the day and went up to the rooftop to get some silence and peace. Just as he entered the rooftop through the door…there Momoshiro and Echizen were, standing right in front of him, Momo's arms around Echizen, in the middle of their kissing business.

Momo and Echizen broke off their kiss, once realizing the presence of an uninvited guest. Neither of them said anything. They just stared awkwardly at each other for a long time, until Kaidoh decided to break the uncomfortable silence by muttering a quick apology and fled down the stairs right away after that. Momo was pissed at him afterwards for disturbing his sweet moment and Echizen merely threw him a glare at practice. _That baka and that brat. _Not like he'd care though.

And just a week ago, when the Kaidoh was doing his routinely jog in the park, he caught sight of his senpais, the Golden Pair sitting on a park bench, sharing an ice cream cone. The thing is that, they weren't eating the ice cream; they were practically _licking_ it off each other's mouths. Or at least, it was Kikumaru-senpai who was doing most of the licking job. Then they shared a kiss, leaving the cone to melt in Oishi-senpai's hand. That most certainly did not give Kaidoh pleasant dreams for a couple of nights. And he couldn't look at ice cream the same way he did before ever since.

Perhaps the one that left the biggest impact on Kaidoh was what he saw just three days ago. On that particular day, Kaidoh decided to arrive earlier than he usually would for practice. When he reached the tennis locker room, he was slightly surprised to find that the door was slightly ajar, and strange noises were coming from within. Carefully and quietly, Kaidoh peered into the gap of the door. He did not expect the scene before him at all.

Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai were kissing ferociously inside the room, with Fuji's back against the lockers. There were soft moans and groans and hands were wondering bout and…_oh my_. Kaidoh stared blankly with his jaws open at the scene unfolding before him for a good 10 seconds before his senses finally kicked in. He eventually decided to leave the room and came back in 10 minutes time, trying to hide the flush on his face, pretending he hadn't seen anything at all. It was best not to get in the way of whatever Fuji-senpai was doing. And Kaidoh wanted very much to live past his 3rd year, thank you very much.

Kaidoh had seen the Golden Pair kissing, he had witnessed Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai lip locking, and he just caught Momo and Echizen kissing in the court again just now. What next? _Inui-senpai and Kawamura-senpai??_ Kaidoh shuddered at that very thought. He was sure as hell that he didn't want to see Inui-senpai kissing anybody. _Anybody but…._

"Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh snapped out from his thoughts. He had forgotten that Inui-senpai was walking home from school with him. They had been doing that casually since Inui started training sessions with him together in the evening about a month ago. Their houses were heading the same direction anyway.

"Are you alright?" Inui sounded a bit worried.

"Aah. I'm fine. Just…thinking." Kaidoh blushed faintly at the thoughts that came into his mind just a moment ago.

"Are you following the new training menu I gave you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good."

The two boys continued walking in silence, until they came to Kaidoh's residence. The second year boy was about to say good-bye to his senpai, when Inui suddenly gripped his arm.

"Ne, Kaidoh…would you like to try something new?" Inui asked softly with a strange smile on his face.

"What?" Kaidoh asked back, feeling a wee bit worried. _Not Inui Juice. Not Inui Juice. Oh god please….not Inui Juice!!_

Kaidoh's anxiety grew as Inui leaned closer to him, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Kissing." His eyes widen with shock at his senpai's answer. He half-hoped that his senpai wasn't kidding. Then again…this was _not _good.

Kaidoh froze on the spot while Inui inched closer and closer until their noses touched. _Shit._ No use trying to hide the heavy blush on his face now. Kaidoh had always liked Inui-senpai, probably more than just a friend or senpai, but he never imagined he'd kiss his sempai one day.

Kaidoh could feel his senpai's hot breath on his face. "I like you, Kaidoh." Inui whispered, before cupping Kaidoh's face and sealing Kaidoh's lips with his own. Kaidoh didn't push away. Inui-senpai's lips were a bit dry, but it was very soft and warm. When Inui deepened the kiss a little, Kaidoh closed his eyes and felt a pleasant surge of tingles down his spine. Inui tried to coax the younger teen's mouth open with his tongue, and Kaidoh granted it access. Inui's tongue explored Kaidoh's mouth for just a brief moment before pulling out and breaking the kiss.

That was Kaidoh Kaoru's first kiss. It left him breathless, and happy.

Ever since that first kiss he received from Inui-senpai, Kaidoh had come to realize that kisses weren't as bad as he thought it would be. On the contrary, he found it rather pleasant. And much to his delight, Inui-senpai has been giving him kisses on a daily basis. From swift and light kisses, their's turned into longer, fiercer, and more passionate ones.

Sometimes, Kaidoh would even make the first move and kiss Inui first, but only in private, that is. They would kiss every now and then, in Inui's bedroom, near the river, in empty classrooms, in the boys' toilet, behind large trees, in the park, and even on the tennis courts sometimes, when they were sure that there weren't anyone looking. And Kaidoh was looking forward to it more and more each day, even thought he won't admit it.

It wasn't long before Kaidoh came to realize that he actually liked kissing a lot, especially with _his _Inui-senpai.

_-------Owari---------_


End file.
